


step aside and watch a pro...

by queenofteacups



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofteacups/pseuds/queenofteacups
Summary: Zeb decides that he's better with a lightsaber than Ezra.





	step aside and watch a pro...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evaceratops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaceratops/gifts).



> This was written as a prompt on Tumblr by the wonderful evaceratops! Thanks dear! 
> 
> Update: Eva made [this](https://autem-lux.tumblr.com/post/166660335783/all-shall-kneel-before-the-milk-lord) amazing piece of fanart of Chopper from this fic! Check it out!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

_ Connect with the blade, your strengths are its strengths, just as your weaknesses as its… _

 

Ezra moved the lightsaber carefully and deliberately, blocking one imaginary foe to the next. He dodged, parried, and struck the air with as much skill as he had.

 

His feet picked up speed as his imagined opponent became more violent, pushing him back with an onslaught to be admired, but Ezra’s confidence grew. He pushed right back, deflecting and striking when he could. 

 

His opponent brought their lightsaber back, ready to strike again, but it left their midsection defenseless. Eagerly, Ezra lunged forward, thrusting the lightsaber forward--

 

\--only for something hard to connect with the back of his head. The suddenness of the attack nearly made him lose his footing, but he regained his balance and whirled around, Kanan’s lightsaber ready…

 

“This is where you impress me, right?” Zeb snorted from his position on his crate, kicking his legs back and forth. There was an empty milk carton in his hand, which Ezra presumed was what the Losat has thrown at him to begin with. “You know, with the Force.” Zeb waggled his fingers at Ezra.

 

“Maybe it is!” Ezra retorted, switching off the lightsaber. “Would you prefer the Force or my fists?”

 

Zeb threw his head back and laughed, placing his hand over his heart. Ezra folded his arms and waited for the gales of laughter to end, trying to keep from tapping his foot with impatience.

 

“You---fight me---hand to hand?!?” Zeb wheezed, wiping tears from his eyes. “Kid, you’ve got a better sense of humor than I thought.”

 

“I could take you, no problem!” Ezra argued with more bravado than he felt.

 

“You couldn't even take me with a  _ lightsaber,  _ kid. And all you gotta do is swing it a bit.”

 

“Same with fists!”

 

“Hardly.”

 

Ezra blew out a  _ hmph  _ of irritation and fixed Zeb with a steely gaze. “If you're such a master at Lightsaber 101, why don't  _ you _ give it a shot?”

 

Zeb’s eyes widened momentarily and he glanced hesitantly down at the laser weapon before determination set across his face. He hopped from his crate and threw his carton aside. Ezra held out the lightsaber, and Zeb snatched it.

 

“Step aside and watch a pro,” said Zeb, before he began to inspect the weapon.

 

Ezra watched in amusement as Zeb looked around the hilt for a moment, obviously looking for the 'on’ switch. When he did finally press it, it flicked on momentarily, far too close to his face. Zeb yelped and yanked the blade away from himself, his finger slipping off the switch. With a  _ phssss, _ the lightsaber switched back off.

 

“This is where you impress me, right?” Ezra asked innocently, eliciting a growl of frustration from Zeb.

 

“I--use--a--kriffing--staff--all the time---how hard can it be---to use a  _ lightsaber?” _ He mumbled under his breath, barely loud enough for Ezra to hear.

 

“What was that?” Ezra asked, cupping his hand behind his ear. “Can you not figure out how to use the lightsaber?”

 

“Come a little closer and you’ll find out,” Zeb snapped. Ezra chuckled.

 

The lightsaber reignited with a  _ snap-hiss, _ and Zeb yelped again, this time out of glee. He moved the lightsaber to and fro, the cyan blade illuminating his purple skin. 

 

“Not so hard, is it?” He asked, a sense of calm rushing over him. There  _ was _ a sort of grace to a lightsaber, one missing from any other weapon he’s picked up. Zeb could understand how the Jedi remained so  _ peaceful _ all the time--

 

A milk carton zipped past his head at incredible speed. Zeb raised the lightsaber instinctively, but failed to block the next volley of attacks in the form of more empty cartons.

 

“Show me your moves, Master Jedi.” Ezra sneered, throwing another one as Chopper rolled up with more milk cartons in tow. 

 

Honestly, where did the little beast get so many? Zeb wondered as more cartons were hurled his way. He attempted to block some of them, but failed miserably.

 

He didn't lose his temper until one of the cartons nailed him in the head. “That's it.” He snarled, switching the saber off and tossing it aside. “We’ll see just how much  _ you _ like getting thrown about.”

 

Ezra smiled innocently before he turned on his heels and ran away, Zeb chasing after him. Chopper zipped behind them, throwing more cartons at them.

 

Jedi training could wait for a while...

 


End file.
